You Are Mine
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Atem didn't know that he could make his move 'that' fast, not only that he fell in Love with a Vampire named Yami at first sight, but he also got engaged with his look alike in the same day. When he received a threat, could he, in his love sickness, keep his Fiance a Secret, to not raised a suspicion, until the problem solved?
1. I'm In Love

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Warning : Yaoi and OOC  
_**

* * *

**_I'm In Love_**

* * *

People walking around in the Palace, servants, guards, and High Priests and High Priestess alike, were going around to do the job they assigned to do. The sun was just coming up from the horizon, so the atmosphere was calm and peace, the light air was enjoyable, making people's mood become lighter and ready to face a new day.

The peace was shattered though, when a loud enraged shout rang throughout the whole Palace, shocking everyone in the Palace, and a few people outside the said Palace who was nearby. All except for one, a cloaked figure who just snickered and left.

This happened when a tall teenager, around the age of 18, walking to the Royal Chamber to wake his Cousin up, who was the Prince of Egypt.

"Going to wake him up again, Seth?" A man with grey hair reaching his shoulder blades asked the teen boy when they passed each other in the hallway to the Royal Chambers.

Seth bowed to the man, "Yes, Pharaoh." He answered politely, "He has his morning lesson to attend".

The Pharaoh nodded in acknowledgment, "Alright, good luck then, he could be a problem to woken up in the morning." He said with a knowing smile and continued his way.

Seth bowed once again and watched his retreating back with a confused expression, he shrugged it off and continued his way as well. After he arrived at his Cousin's door, he knocked a few times, certain that his Cousin was still sleeping. After a few moment of silence, he sighed and opened the door, ready to give his Cousin a wake up kick.

The moment he opened the door though, he saw that the bed was made and empty, his Cousin was no where in sight. His eyes widened, as he remembered the Pharaoh's knowing smile, he understood immediately. His Cousin was skipping his morning lesson, again.

**_"ATTEEMMM!"_**

XXXXX

Atem, the 16 years old Prince of Egypt, snickered in his hiding spot on top of the Palace's wall that was hidden by a tree when he heard the shout, no doubt that his Cousin had found out that he was skipping the morning lesson, again. He shook his head and jumped down from the wall and walked leisurely to the nearby village, he know that he would have to listen to Seth's lecture about how he had to act like a proper Prince when he get back to the Palace, but he need to get out and had some fun once in a while too.

Atem arrived at the village in a short time, he didn't need to worry about his people recognize him, his hood was hiding his hair and crown. He has three colors hair with the shape of a star with black at the base which turned red at the tips and golden bangs, some of the bangs even shot up like lightning bolts against his hair. He didn't bother to change his clothes to something cheaper too, his cloak covered most of his body so there's no need for him to worry about people recognizing him from his clothes. The same couldn't be said to his jewelry though, so he left all his jewelry, except for his Crown, in his room back in the palace.

The village was crowded with people, even more so in the Market, that's where Atem was heading. Aside to take a break for the Palace life, he went to the Market to buy something to be added into his collection, he just love to buy stuffs from his people in secret. As soon as he arrived at the Market, Atem went to buy some bread and milk since he missed breakfast in order to get out of the Palace unnoticed. Then after he had his breakfast, Atem walked from one stall to the other to see if there's something that caught his attention.

Atem ended up buying a goblet made from silver and decorated by many small oval shaped Saphire stones forming a circle around the goblet, then when he passed a jewelry stall, he saw something that caught his attention. It was a pair of arm bands. Now, he already had a pair of arm bands that he normally wouldn't spare them a glance, what was the use of having two of the same items? But this one pair was different from the other arm bands he had, instead of just plain gold arm bands, this one had picture of Winged Dragon of Ra, the beast form of the Sun God, skillfully engraved on them, and the eyes of the Ra was made of Ruby.

Atem smiled and went to the stall, "Excuse me, how much are they?" he asked as he pointed to the arm bands.

The merchant looked at the arm bands and back to Atem, "7 Gold Coins for each." The man answered shortly.

Atem nodded and reached into the pocket of his cloak, where he put his money, and then pulled 15 Gold Coins. He handed the coins to the merchant, he chuckled when the man's eyes grow big when he finished counting the money, "These were so beautifully made." Atem explained as he took the arm bands and put them into his cloak's pocket before he looked at behind the man, a child was lying on a makeshift bed, sleeping soundly while looking like the boy was sick, "And your Son might in need of medical attention, so the extra one was for you." He didn't wait for the man to respond and just left.

"May Ra bless you with a long life!" Atem heard the man exclaimed as he got a few feet away from the man, he smiled to himself before turning a corner.

Atem was planning to went straight to the Palace since it's already passed his morning lesson's time, he didn't want to skip his Magic training, it's already time for him to learn how to call out his Ka. But when he entered an alleyway, he saw a cloaked figure collapsed onto the ground and his breath was heavy and sounded pained. He gasped and run to the cloaked figure, only to gasped again when he looked how bad his injury was. The cloaked figure had his right ankle cut open, not too deep fortunately, but he also had a knife like weapon burried at the side of his stomach, the hilt was cut off so it would be hard for him to pulled out the knife by himself.

"Hey, are you still alive?" Atem asked as he knelt beside the person, who he assumed as a boy around his age.

Just as he touched the boy's shoulder to try and woke him up, the boy's eyes snapped open and focused on him right away. Atem's eyes widened when he saw the the slit in the boy's Violet eyes, before he gasped when the boy launched at him and hugged him, and the next thing he know, he felt pain from his neck.

Tha pain was only for a short amount of time, only like when he got stung by a needle, then all he felt was a strange sensation of the boy sucking on his neck. Atem's face paled when he registered that the boy was not only sucking on his neck, but also sucking someething out of him, meaning his blood. Just as he registered that fact though, the boy jerked and pulled away from him, Atem saw that the boy's eyes widened and filled with shock, panic, and fear before he fainted again with a moan.

Atem gulped as he looked at the boy on the ground in front of him, the boy was not human, that much was certain, but strangely, he felt as if the boy was not an evil creature at all. _What is this boy actually?_ He thought as he reached out a hand to his neck, he felt something stung as he touched a small wound. Two small holes were on his neck, like a wound from snake bite.

Atem reached out a hand and he pulled of the boy's hood in curiosity, he gasped again when he saw the boy's face. Atem get a shock of his life when he saw the boy's face, because the boy to has the same face and hair as Atem. People could call them twins if they saw both of them together, or they might mistaken them as a same person if not for the boy was pale skin instead of tanned and the tips of his hair and his eye color was Violet instead of Crimson like him.

Atem was torn, on one side, he was scared of the inhuman boy in front of him, on the other side, he want to save the boy's life. Because, really, if the boy died he felt as if he saw himself to be the one who died, they had the same face for Ra's shake!

Atem sighed as he only got one option at the moment, the problem was he didn't know how long until the boy would wake up, he could only hope that his suspicion was right and he could go back to the Palace before Seth and his Father set out a search party for him.

First thing first, he need to get the boy into one of the empty houses at the outskirt of the town, he had to hide the boy from everyone since the boy was not human and injured, he didn't know how the boy got injured, so it was all the more important to hide the boy away from everyone else. Thinking quick, Atem covered the boy with his cloak again and lifted him up, he looked around and, after making sure no one was around, he began walking through the alleyways to get to his destination.

After a long time, since he had to be extra careful, Atem arrived at the empty house and entered the building. He placed the boy on the floor, he stood back and looked at the boy, _Okay, I brought him to an empty house, now what? It's not like I know how to treat an injured person, it's Isis's speciality . . ._ He thought to himself before he saw that the wound on the boy's right ankle had healed miraculously.

_Does this mean that the boy would be able to heal himself up if he drink blood?_ Atem thought curiously, he shrugged and decided to just try it and see for himself. He know that curiosity kill the cat, but he couldn't help it, somehow he just didn't want for the boy to die even though he would have to, most likely, lost a lot amount of blood to make sure the boy would heal up.

Sighing, Atem sat beside the boy and observed the boy's wound on his stomach and wondering how to take the knife out, _Oh, right, there's that magic . . ._ Atem snapped his fingers and nodded to himself. Atem hovered his hand above the boy's wound and began chanting a short spell that would allow him moving something small without touching it, the knife that had buried in the boy's side glowed the same light as his hand, he focused all his mind to the knife and began pulling the knife slowly. He sighed in relief when he successfully pulled the knife out of the boy's body, he threw it away and then looked back to the boy when he heard a soft moan.

_He need blood_, Atem reminded himself, he thought of the best way to feed the boy with his blood, then decided that the best way was to just make a small cut as his hand and pressed it to the boy's mouth. Nodding to himself, Atem pulled out the Dagger he had for protection purpose and make a small cut at his right thumb. Atem hissed at the pain that he felt when he make the cut, then he opened the boy's mouth a bit and pressed his wounded thumb to the boy's lips.

The reaction he got was instant, the boy's eyes was still closed, but his hand reached out to grip Atem's hand and began sucking on it. Atem didn't know why, but he was blushing when he felt the boy sucking on his thumb like that. He tried his best to make his blush disappear and concentrating on the boy's wound instead, his suspicion was confirmed correct when smoke coming out of the wound and the wound itself was slowly began healing on it's own.

Atem's attention went back to the boy when he felt that the sucking stop, he looked up and saw that the inhuman boy was looking at him in confusion, "Why?" The boy asked him.

"Why what?" Atem asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you helping me?" The boy asked again, "Normally people would get scared and run away after such an encounter, right? That or they would try to kill me".

Atem shrugged, "Somehow I felt that you are not evil, so I decided to help you out." He answered honestly, "That, and the fact that you looks like my twin make me want to help you, because it would make me feel as if I'm watching myself dying if I let you die".

The boy stared at him for a moment before he reached out and licked Atem's thumb, again making Atem blushed at the action, before he reached out and pulled Atem into him, "If that so, can I have some more of your blood?" He asked.

Atem gulped and nodded, "Just as long as you wouldn't kill me in the process." He said seriously.

The boy grinned and then pulled Atem more to himself, the next thing Atem know, he felt a mild pain on his neck and he felt the boy sucking on him again, and much to his embarrassment, he was moaning at the feeling.

Atem was blushing yet again, he didn't know what had happened to him, but he was aroused by the fact that there's a boy sucking on his neck, along with his own blood at that. He wondered if he had gone insane, because he know that he was enjoying the feeling, never minding that too much blood lose would cause him his death.

The boy pulled back after licking on his neck, and Atem had to restrain himself from groaning in disappointment, he blushed even more when he heard the boy chuckled at him. "You were enjoying it." The boy said with a knowing smirk on his face.

Atem looked away, "I bet you had something to do with it." He muttered softly in denial, "Some kind of hypnotism or something, to make your victim more willing maybe?".

"My kind couldn't use Hypnotism Art or anything to make people willing to be bitten by us." The boy explained as he looked at Atem straight in the eyes, "If you were enjoying what I did to you, it simply a sign that we are supposed to be together".

Atem's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" He asked in shock, "What are you again?".

"First, my name is Yami." The boy said with amusement in his voice, "What's yours?".

"Atem." Atem answered right away.

"Well, Atem. I'm what you humans called as Vampire." Yami started, "But we aren't a mindless murderer like what humans believe us to be." He smiled at the Egyptian boy, "Most of the time we would drink animal blood to survive, but once in a while, we need to get human blood in our system. When it's time for us to drink human blood, we will track down the criminals and drink from them, I'm sure it is more tolerable than attacking random humans, right?".

Atem thought about it and nodded in agreement, "So, what do you mean by we are supposed to be together?" He asked with a frown.

Yami chuckled at him, "Well, we Vampires have a unique way in finding out our Soulmates." He started, "Vampires can tell if someone is their Soulmate or not by the taste of the person's blood, Vampires would often trying each other blood to see if they would get a reaction out of them and the other, if there's a reaction, it means that they are Soulmates and are supposed to be together." He then touched the spot where he had bitten Atem's neck, "When we try it to a human though, we normally try to get to know the human first before telling them about us. After we are sure that the human understand that we are not a dangerous creatures, we will ask their permission to try their blood, and we could only drink from them after we received the confirmation".

"Why?" Atem asked, now he was openly curious about the Vampire in front of him.

"It's an agreement among the Vampires, because we wouldn't want to do something that would endanger our existence." Yami told him, "Beside, since we already get to know the human and become friends, isn't it a waste to destroy our friendship just we couldn't control ourselves? We are trying our best to stay in good term with the humans who know about us, so we have to get permission from them first before we can drink from them".

"What kind of reaction?" Atem asked right away, "I know that the humans would enjoy it, but how about the Vampires?".

Yami surprised Atem as he began purring, "Well, it's the pure delight we felt when we drink the blood, and the blood tastes very incredible and addicting." He explained as he stared at Atem with happiness, "When I attacked you on pure instinct earlier, I felt a shiver went down my body and your blood tastes like nothing I ever felt all this time, but since I was not fully aware of what happened due to my injury, I couldn't know for sure. So, earlier, I asked you if I can have more of your blood, aside to completely heal myself up, it was to make sure whether you really are my Soulmate or not".

Atem blushed, he couldn't deny it, he was never the type to like men, he preferred woman all this time, but when Yami touched him, he was blushing like a girl having a crush. Not to mention he was enjoying the feeling of Yami drinking from him, when normally people would get scared by it.

"So, we are Soulmates?" Atem asked embarrassedly.

Yami smiled lovingly at Atem, "Yes, that's right." He said as he leaned on a nearby wall and pulled Atem into his arms, "You and I are supposed to be together, we are Soulmates and I'm sure we can fell in love with each other easily".

Atem was blushing again since he was being hugged by a boy that he had just met, but he felt like it was right for him to be in Yami's arms. He felt safe and loved even though he know nothing about Yami aside from him being a Vampire, but he know that he could get to know the other boy by spending time with him. He leaned onto Yami and sighed heavily when he remembered some problems that would get in their way, "Yami." He called out to the Vampire, "I don't think that our relationship will go on smoothly".

"Why do you think that?" Yami asked as he held Atem at arm's length, confusion clearly written on his face, along with worry, fear and hurt.

"First, you are a Vampire." Atem pointed out, "You are Immortal and I'm Mortal, I'm going to die one day while you keep on leaving forever".

"I"m going to die too one day." Yami spoke immediately, he didn't give Atem enough time to continue his words.

"What?" Atem asked in surprise.

Yami smiled at Atem, "I"m going to die too one day." He repeated, "Indeed, I'm a Vampire and Immortal, but in the time where a Vampire mated with a Human, who refused to be changed, we have a spell that would help us." He explained with a warm smile, "I can use that spell to bind my life to you, so when you die, I'm going to die as well, there's no need for you to worry about me being an Immortal".

"But you have to live in secret." Atem said in worry.

"There's an illusion spell, I can make people see myself as older, just leave it to me." Yami reassured him, "Is there anything that you are worrying about?".

"I'm going to grow old while you are going to stay young." Atem said again, "Not that I don't want to be with you, but I'm worried".

"The problem in here is because you don't want to be a Vampire, right?" Yami asked, Atem nodded in answer, "About appearance, there's an eternal youth spell, you will always looks young and never grow old, but you will still a Mortal. After I cast the spell on you in the future, I will also cast an illusion spell to make the people saw that you are still growing old, so it's alright. The Vampires had faced with this kind of problems in the past, so the spells were created for the Soulmates who have a problem like this".

"One more thing that will be a problem." Atem said seriously, "And I don't think it would be solved by a mere spell".

"What is it?" Yami asked with a frown.

Atem pointed at the Crown he wore, which he guessed only now noticed by the Vampire, "I'm The Prince of Egypt." He told the Vampire, "I have to make sure there would be an Heir to the Throne, once I became a Pharaoh, I would be expected to marry a woman so there would be an Heir to Egypt's Throne." He looked at Yami in worry, "I would love it if we are going to get married, but the people wouldn't accept the fact that you are a man and couldn't give me an Heir".

Yami blinked, "Don't you have a Harem in the Palace?" He asked casually.

Atem shook his head, "The Harem is for my Father, once I became the Pharaoh, the woman would be allowed to stay in the Palace, but no one is to bed them anymore." He explained.

"Then you can have a woman to bear you a child." Yami said thoughtfully, "The woman will be the Mother of the child, but not the Queen. I remember something like that happened in the past, so I don't think there would be any objection to that." He smirked at Atem, "All problem are solved, right?".

Atem sighed in relief and nodded, "Yeah, it all solved." He agreed and smiled at Yami as well, but then his eyes widened, "My Ra! I forget that I have to return to the Palace!".

Yami pouted, "Now that you mention it, I have to return to Japan too, I need to train myself and take care of a few problem." He said in resignation.

"Then, are we going to meet again?" Atem asked in worry.

Yami nodded, "Of course we will." He said with a smile, "But maybe need a year or two, is that alright?".

Atem nodded, "Yes, it's alright." He said and kissed Yami on the lips, "See you again." He turned to leave but Yami stopped him.

"Wait, I need to mark you as mine." Yami said in a hurry, "If not, the other Vampires might try to get you".

Atem looked at Yami, "A Mark?" He asked curiously, Yami nodded in answer, "Then just do it, but in a place that couldn't be seen, I don't think I can explain it to my Father and my Friends".

Yami grinned, "Alright." He said and then looked at Atem's body for a while before pointing at Atem's right arm, "Remove that".

Atem looked at his right arm band and removed it, Yami raised his arm to the side and then bit down into it. Atem gasped when he felt a hot pain from the bite, and the pain didn't disappeared after a few seconds either, it stayed until Yami licked it and pulled away. Atem looked at his arm and saw that there's a mark of Black Rose on his arm, "How is this going to tell the other Vampires that I'm yours?" He asked in confusion.

"There's a fragrant emanating from it." Yami explained, "Humans couldn't smell it, but Vampires could, and they would know right away that you are mine".

Atem hummed in thought before an idea entered his mind, "Well, since you marked me, I'm going to give you something as well." He said as he reached into his cloak's pocket.

"Like an engagement ring?" Yami asked curiously.

Atem shook his head, he pulled out the new arm bands he had just bought and chanted a short spell, "Similar to engragement ring, but not a ring." He said as he placed one of the new arm bands on Yami's left arm, then he placed the one he had just removed from his right arm into Yami's right arm. "I enchanted it so that only you can wear it, and it would always return to you if it ever taken from you, the same goes for mine" He explained with a smile before he wore the other new arm band into his right, "I will attract to many attention if it's an engagement ring, so we will use these arm bands instead".

Yami nodded with a smiled and pulled Atem into a kiss, which Atem responded immediately, "Okay, I will see you as soon as possible." He promised with a loving smile, "I know this is too early, but I love you, Atem".

Atem grinned, "I love you too." He said cheerfully, "I'm going then, Yami." He waved and, after Yami waved back at him, ran out into the Palace's direction with his hood on, he didn't want to be recognised and caused an uproar.

XXXXX

"You . . ." Seth growled at him once he arrived at the Palace, "You missed your Morning Lesson and half of your magic training, where were you?" He demanded.

Atem scratched the back of his head, "In the Market." He said sheepishly, he decided to keep his encounter with Yami a secret, since it would definitely cause a big uproar if he told them, "I lost track of time".

Seth sighed, "At least you return safely." He said and then pointed at the direction of the Royal Chamber, "Get ready for your Magic Training, Mahad is waiting at the Training Ground".

"Yes." Atem said with a grin and walked to his Chamber's direction, he was in a good mood that day. He had met with his Soulmate and had been engaged secretly at the same day, he know that he was rushing things, but he couldn't help it. Even though Yami would be away for a year or two, he know deep in his Heart that Yami would return for him.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Atem : Is the sun rise from the west?

Yami : Why do you ask that?

Atem : Look at the rate (Pointed upwards)

Yami : Gasp! It's M!

Froim : I know, I know! (Blushing) This is my first time ever writing a story M rated, and yeah, I know this story is a bit strange, but I hope you like it. Please Review ^ ^


	2. I Missed You

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_I Missed You_**

* * *

A figure or a young man could be seen moving at a fast speed in the darkness of the night, jumping from roof to roof so easily, quietly, and so gracefully as if he was a Leopard hunting in the forest. His black robe flaring behind him as he chased after another figure ahead of him, his Violet eyes locked onto the cloaked figure so he could attack right when an opening presented itself.

One mistake made by the figure at the front and the young man took his chance, he charged at the other figure and tackled them to the ground. He held them using his knee while pulling out his sword from it's seath on his waist before stabbing it at the figure's body, straight to the heart's location. A strangled scream of a woman sounded from the figure before she limped to the ground and stopped moving.

The young man pulled his sword out of the woman's body and stepped back, the woman turned into dust a second later. "It's the last one . . ." He said and looked up at the moon, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief, "Finally . . .".

XXXXX

"Atem, you need to rest." Atem looked up from the pile of scrolls on the table of his study to his Cousin who was standing at the doorway, "A Pharaoh can't help his people if he fall ill".

Atem nodded to the taller man, "I will take a rest, Seth, but after I finished this one." He promised with a smile before continuing his work.

Seth sighed and leaned on the door while waiting for Atem to finish his work, sometimes Atem would just overwork himself until he forgot to rest.

Two years had passed after his meeting and separation with Yami, Atem's Father had died of sickness a year back so Atem was the Pharaoh now. He was a great Pharaoh and his people respected him for who he was and not just because of his position, but one flaw of him was he often too engrossed with his paperwork that he didn't noticed anything that had been going on around him, that's why someone had to make sure he get his much needed rest everynight.

Finally, Atem put down his writing tools and rolled up all the scrolls on his table and arranged them in a neat pile, he stood up and looked at his Cousin, "Let's head for our Chambers, Seth." He said with a smile, "Thank you for reminding me to rest".

"If it's not me, who else?" Seth asked him with a resigned smile, "I don't mind reminding you to rest everynight, but what if I'm not in the Palace? Please remember to rest by yourself, Cousin".

Atem only chuckled in response, "Good Night, Seth" He said once he arrived at the door to his Chamber, "Sleep well, Cousin".

"Good Night and sleep well, Atem." Seth answered before he continued his way.

Atem closed his door with a fond smile and head for his bed, he removed nearly all of his jewelry and Crown then put them into the drawer of his nightstand, he removed his cape and let it fall into the floor before flopping down onto his bed.

He layed on his back and stared at his ceiling, "It had been two years . . ." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed the arm band on his right arm, he never removed it unless he was in a bath or when he was alone and want to look at his Mark. "I know you will come to me, Yami . . . but how long must I wait?" He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, sleep took him away in just a few seconds.

It was in the middle of the night that he woke up due to some strange noise near his Chamber, Atem sat up immediately and pulled out the hidden sword under his bed. Slowly, he get out of his bed and looked around for any form of danger, everything was silent at first, but then he saw a man entering his Chamber from his balcony.

Atem never saw the man before, so he charged at the man immediately. The man saw him and blocked his attack, another man coming in and attacked him, he jumped back to avoid the attack. He took a battle stance and get ready for an attack, and when an attack did happened, he could read their movement and easily blocked their attacks. Taking his chance, he struck one of the man across the chest, and stabbed the other man at the heart.

Just because he was the Pharaoh didn't mean he couldn't fight, he was a very talented fighter in Egypt, and he had often sparring with the Generals in his Palace. This event just confirmed how good he was in fighting, although, he was making a mistake at the moment because he only focusing on the two men before him and didn't notice another man sneaking behind him. When he finally noticed that there's still another one, he turned around only to have his sword thrown away from him and he got tackled down to the ground.

Atem thought he was going to die when he saw the man raised his Dagger to stab him at the heart, but then a blur of black knocked over the assassin before a sickening crack sounded soon after. Atem stood up and looked at the one who saved him and his eyes widened, his lips was slowly forming a big grin. "Yami." He said in surprise but also happy at the same time, "You came".

Yami walked over to Atem and offered a hand, "Are you alright?" He asked in concern as he helped Atem up to his feet, "I didn't come late, did I?".

"No, you came at the right time." Atem said as he stared at Yami's Violet eyes, "Thank you, you save me, Yami".

Yami smiled and pulled Atem into a hug, "I'm glad that I got here in time." He said as his arms tightened around the young Pharaoh, "I heard some fighting noice in here when I arrived at your Palace, I was scared that I couldn't make it in time".

Atem smiled and buried his nose into the man's shoulder and inhaled deeply, "I missed you, Yami." He whispered to his secret Fiance, "I was wondering when you will come, it had been so long, Love".

Yami rubbed Atem's back with one hand as the other firmly holding Atem in place, "I missed you as well, Atem." He whispered back, "I'm sorry that I gone for too long, but I did say that I would mostly gone for a year or two".

Atem pulled back slightly to look at Yami, "What taken you so long?" He asked curiously, "You said that time that you need to train yourself and take care of a few problems".

Yami nodded, "I wasn't strong enough in the past, if I didn't train myself more, I couldn't protect you then." He explained with a smile, "And about my problems, I need to help the King to track down a group of Rogues and exterminate them, I didn't think it will take me this long though".

"King? The Emperor of Japan?" Atem asked curiously again, "And what is Rogues?".

Yami chuckled at Atem's curiosity, "The one I mean by King is the King of Vampires, and by Rogues is a group of Rogue Vampires, the one who had driven mad by their bloodlust and violate the Laws." He explained, "I was one of the Knight, so I was the one who had to deal with the Rogues".

"Was? You got fired?" Atem tilted his head to the side, which make him looked very cute with his curious expression and sparkling eyes.

Yami chuckled again and shook his head, "No, I'm not fired." He told his Lover, "Since you, as my Soulmate, are a human, I couldn't stay as a Knight since it would most likely took me away from you too often. I explained this to the King and got permission from him to retire early to be with you, I would only need to go away when there's an urgent matter that would need my skill, if I'm still alive by then of course".

Atem's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Have you fell ill or something that would cause you your death?" He asked in worry.

Yami shook his head in amusement, "Have you forgotten the fact that I will bind mi life to you? So that I will die at the time when you leave this world?" He asked softly, "Compared to Vampires, your lifespan is short, Atem. If an urgent matter, indeed, arise . . . it would most likely decades in the future, or maybe centuries, I'm not sure whether you are still alive by then." He smiled at Atem, "A Royalty's life never long, although I vowed to you that I will protect you with my life, we still couldn't be sure when danger would be lurking around you".

Atem sighed in relief and nodded, "I thought you had fallen seriously ill." He mumbled and leaned on Yami again, but then he remembered something and pulled back again, "How come you are older? I thought Vampires couldn't grow old?".

Yami raised an eyebrow, "It seems I had forgotten to inform you that I'm a Half Breed." He said in thought, "I can grow up until I reached adulthood, which probably around 18 or 20 years old, then I will stop growing, and I won't aging either".

Atem hummed in thought, "Are you going to do the binding now? Are you going to enchanted me with Eternal Youth spell now?" He asked curiously, he felt as if he was a child again, curious about anything and everything.

Yami opened his mouth to answer but something caught his smelling sense, he closed his mouth and scowled at the corpses in the room, "I would love to answer your question, but let me take care of these corpses first." He said before pulling apart from Atem.

Atem remembered what happened just now and quickly helped Yami to take the corpses out of his Chamber and drop them to below the balcony, "Let's just move into another room." He suggested to his Lover as he looked at the mess in the room, "The servants will clean this Chamber in the morning, so our best option now is to move into another room for the night." He looked at Yami, "You are going to stay, right?".

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, it would cause an uproar if the people saw this mess and then we are in the same room." He looked at Atem, "They would think that I'm bewitching you, it would be bad." He smiled reassuringly when he saw Atem's worried look, "But don't worry, we can come out in the open once all this mess had passed".

Atem nodded, "Right." He smiled and then motioning for the door, "Let's go." He said then leading the way to his old Chamber when he was still a Prince, the room was empty now aside from the bed, but it didn't matter as long as they could spen the night together.

Atem entered the room and keep the door open for Yami before he closed the door and locked it, he turned to see that Yami already sitting comfortably on the center of the bed, he smiled and followed suit. "So?" Atem asked once he was settled.

"Well, I'm going to bind my life with yours now, and I will also cast the spell of Eternal Youth along with the Illusion as well." He confirmed with a nod before moving so he was sitting face to face with Atem, "The Eternal Youth and Illusion spells would be easy and quick, but for me to bind my life to you would require you to drink some of my blood at the same time as I'm drinking from you, can you do it?".

Atem nodded with determined expression, "Of course I can do it, if it mean I can be together with you." He said seriously before smiling lovingly, "Don't worry about it".

"Alright, but we need to get out of bed, or we might have to move to another room again." Yami told Atem as he got out of the bed and walked a few steps away, and although the Pharaoh was confused, Atem got out of bed and standing in front of Yami. Yami nodded in approval and raised both of his hands to Atem's direction, "Close your eyes." He said softly as his hands began glowing a White light, Atem closed his eyes and Yami began chanting the spells. As he said, the process didn't take too long and finished in just a few seconds, "Alright, you can open your eyes now".

Atem opened his eyes and saw Yami holding a Dagger in one hand while pointing it at his own wrist, "Yami, what-?!" His words cut off when Yami calmly sliced the Dagger onto his left wrist.

"Calm down, it's nothing." Yami said to him and closed his eyes, _"With the union of blood, may my life bound together with the one whose holding my heart. May my heart stop beating at the same time as my Soulmate do, but let my Soulmate's heart to still be alive in the event of my own heart stop beating. With this vow, I bind my life together with the one whose holding my heart and tied my soul to my Soulmate"_.

Atem's eyes widened when he heard the words and he was surprised when Yami's body began glowing the same White glow from earlier, Yami then moved to behind Atem and presented his bleeding wrist to Atem.

"When I bite you, pressed you lips to my wrist, and when I start sucking on your blood, drink mine." Yami instructed in softy whisper.

"Alright." Atem answered with the same soft voice, as if afraid to break the ritual by talking out loud.

Yami smiled and gently bit down to Atem's neck, Atem shivered at the feeling, but he took Yami's wrist into his mouth, and as soon as he felt Yami began sucking on his neck, he also began sucking on Yami's wrist. The room was almost silent, the only sound was the occassional moan that both Atem and Yami make. Yami stopped sucking when Atem's body fully enveloped with the same light like Yami, he pulled out his fangs from Atem and licked on the two small wounds to close them.

Atem reluctantly let Yami's wrist being removed from his lips, he had thought that the taste of blood would be terrible for him, but he had greatly enjoying the feeling of Yami's blood flooding his mouth. Maybe it's because he was Yami's Soulmate, but he didn't know for sure, and he didn't care either.

Yami licked his wrist to clean it up and heal the cut he had made earlier, it was when he saw Atem stared longingly at his wrist, he smiled, "You like it? The taste of my blood?" He asked seductively as he pulled Atem to his arms and let himself fell to the bed with Atem still in his arms.

"Why did you said to let my heart still beating when yours stop beating?" Atem asked instead, ignoring the question.

"Because you are needed by your people." Yami answered calmly, "I don't want you die just because I'm dead. You are going to die one day, and I will follow, because you are not an Immortal like me. The reason why I casted the spell was because I don't want to stay alive when you die, but I want you to keep on living even after I die".

"Why?" Atem demanded, "Isn't it better if we both die at the same time? No matter who is going to be the first one dying".

"Atem." Yami called sternly, "Even after I dead, I want you to stay alive because you are needed by your people. I will only have to wait for a few decades or a century at most to reunited with you, so it's alright." He then smiled, "But it's not likely that I will be the one to die first, because I'm a Vampire, remember? I'm stronger than you and I'm harder to kill than you." He pressed a finger at Atem's lips when the Pharaoh wanted to argue, "Don't, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Besides, you still haven't answer my question".

Atem looked down in enbarrassment, "Yes, I love the taste of your blood." He said softly before burying his face at the crook of Yami's neck, "I didn't think that your blood would taste so good." He whispered timidly. He wondered how Yami always managed to make him feeling like a girl having a crush, he was a Pharaoh and he was bound to act regal and confident, but in front of Yami, he was all timid and clingy.

Yami turned them around so that Atem was the one at the bottom, "Because it was **my** blood." He explained, "Since you are my Soulmate, my blood would taste good for you while normally the taste of blood would be disgusting you." He then licked at Atem's neck, the Pharaoh shivered again and moved his head so Yami would get better access to his neck, "Just like your blood is the most sweet to me compared to any other blood I've ever tasted, and I'm addicted to it".

"Then just drink from me again." Atem whispered to him, "I don't mind, you know".

Yami chuckled, "Of course." He said in amusement, "But if I drink more from you, you will become weak and easily exhausted tomorrow, it's not good for you".

Atem sighed in disappointment, "Then, when will you drink from me again?" He asked with a pout.

Yami hummed as he licked on Atem's neck again, "I will only drink from you once a month, I will drinking from animals in the meantime. I wouldn't want to be the cause of your death, would I?" He then traveled up and kissed Atem's lips lovingly, "But you can drink from me again, if you would like it".

Atem looked at Yami thoughtfully before he turned them around and sucked on the Vampire's neck, "I would rather not, because then I might decide to just throw away my duty and run away with you." He whispered lustfully and let his hand roaming around his Lover's body, "Besides, I have something better in mind . . . ".

Atem gasped in surprise when Yami turned them around again, "You wouldn't think I will let you get all the fun, would you?" He asked with a purr while his eyes looking hungrily at Atem, Atem only smirked in challenge at him in answer, his eyes also looking at Yami in hunger while Yami's hand moving to remove Atem's clothes and Atem's hand doing the same with Yami's.

XXXXX

The sunlight from the window reached into the room and woke Atem up with a groan, he opened his eyes and found himself alone on the bed, with a piece of paper on the nightstand. He sat up slowly, bitting his lower lip when a pain shot at his lower back, and picked up the paper.

Atem, I will be gone when you awake, but don't worry, I will always return to you.

Yami.

He smiled after he read the paper and stood up to his feet, he figured that a nice hot bath was in order, to ease the pain at his lower back and clean himself after their night activity, he briefly wondered if Yami had the same problem with him when he left the Palace. He was still didn't have a clue about Yami, but he love the Vampire and will get to know him soon enough, he was happy that he met Yami.

Atem put on his clothes and walked out of the room, only to blink when he saw the servants and guards rushing around in panic. "Atem, there you are!" A booming voice sounded from the end of the hallway.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?!" Another voice rang out after the first one.

Atem looked to the side and saw two young men walking to him, one of them had silvery white hair and a pair of grey eyes, while the other one had sandy blond hair with a pair of lavender colored eyes, both of them carrying a pair of Dagger in their hands.

"Akefia, Marik, what happened here?" Atem asked in confusion as he looked at the now-not-panicking servants and guards, who were not looking at him in surprise.

"We are the ones who should be asking, Pharaoh." Akefia, the man with silvery white hair, asked as he put his Daggers back into the inside of his red robe.

"Seth came into your room this Morning to wake you up, but he saw a mess of blood and you were missing." Marik, the man with sandy blond hair, explained as he put his Daggers into the inside of his brown cloak, "We were worried that you got kidnapped and was looking around for you, you also foolishly removed your Millennium Puzzle and put it inside your drawer along with your Crown and other jewelry, so we asked Mahad to find you with his Millennium Ring".

"Atem!" Seth came running in and immediately checking over him, "Are you alright? Did you hurt somewhere?" He asked in worry.

Atem blinked as he remembered the attack from last night, "Oh, right, there's an attack last night." He said out loud and smiled at them, "I'm alright, I didn't hurt at all".

Seth's posture relaxed, "That's good." He said in obvious relief, "But where were you? I didn't see you in your room".

"Well." Atem started with a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head, "I managed to kill the assassins, but then my room was a mess even after I threw their bodies out of my balcony, so I decided to sleep in my old room instead." He pointed at the door behind him.

"Che." Akefia grumbled, "If only you called me last night, I can have fun with them".

Marik nodded, "You took all the fun by yourself." He said with a pout.

Seth sweat dropped, "You two like torturing people so much." He commented with a sigh.

"Ah, but you can have fun still." Atem assured them with a smirk, "This is the first time there's an attack with more than one person or two, so I'm guessing they were paid to kill me".

Seth looked at Atem sharply while Akefia and Marik with a bit grin, "Never let your Puzzle away from you then." Seth said seriously while handing him the Puzzle, "You need all the protection you can get".

"Oh, come on." Atem said with a pout, but he took the Puzzle and wore it around his neck anyway, "I can protect myself just fine." He huffed before turning serious, "Alright, Seth, I want you to investigate who the Mastermind this time, you can start after we have our Breakfast." He said in command, "Akefia and Marik, I want you both to play close attention to the surrounding, in case there's a sudden attack again. The sooner we catch the Mastermind, the better".

"Understood." Seth, Akefia, and Marik said at the same time.

"Good." Atem said in approval before he grinned, "Well then, I'm going to take a warm bath first, I will see you in the Dinning Room." He said and walked, a bit slowly due to the pain at his lower back, to his Bathing Chamber's direction.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review :)


	3. I Hate My Luck

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_I Hate My Luck_**

* * *

"We need to make a travel to Nubia in a week time." Atem said one afternoon as he sat on his study while drinking a tea from the silver goblet he bought 2 years ago, at the same day as he met Yami.

Seth, Akefia and Marik looked up from whatever they were doing to look at him. Seth raised an eyebrow, "Why so sudden?" He asked curiously.

Atem put the goblet down on the table and showed his Cousin the letter he received from Nubian King, "King Arthur invited me to come to his Granddaughter's, Princess Rebecca, 15th Birthday Celebration." He explained calmly, "He said that the Celebration is in a week away, so make sure we are ready to go before then".

"But, Atem." Seth protested, "We still haven't find out who was the one who hired those assassins." He reasoned, "I'm sure he would understand that you couldn't come by yourself and send out a representative in your place if you explained about the situation".

"No, I need to come by myself to show my respect." Atem argued calmly, "Besides, it's already a month and not a single attack happened after that, I'm sure the Mastermind only wait for an opportunity to attack." He looked at Akefia and Marik, "Since we will be prepared for the attack, we can catch one of them when the strike the next time and interrogate them".

"Sure, we can do that." Akefia agreed, he was grinning evilly, Atem was sure the man was looking forward for the interrogation time.

Marik had the same expression as Akefia, albeit a more crazy looking that the white haired man, "I will be sure to catch them." He promised with a crazy laugh.

"You both are insane." Seth said with a sigh.

_'My Dear, I will have to suggest that you don't travel to Nubia at night.'_ Yami's voice rang inside Atem's mind, _'Assassins normally work under the cover of the night, if you want to catch one of them, it's better for you to go at dusk than at night'_.

A month had passed after Yami bound his life with Atem's, they had discovered that they could communicate with each other telepathically and had used that ability to keep in contact with each other. Atem and Yami would often asked questions to each other during the day using the telepathic ability, since when they would meet at night, they would often forget about getting to know each other part, they just couldn't stop themselves from cuddling each other which would later turned into a make out session.

No one know about Yami yet, the Vampire want to make sure Atem's current problem with assassin solved first before coming out into the light. Even so, Yami had been away every day to help Atem search for information about this Mastermind that had been sending assassins to kill Atem, so they can only meet each other at night after the rest went to sleep.

_'Then I will go at dusk, will you follow me to Nubia?'_ Atem asked as he turned back into reading the letters from the other Countries.

_'It would be impossible for me not to follow you, don't you think so?'_ Yami asked him in amusement, _'I have to protect you, and I want to cuddle up with you, so of course I will follow you to Nubia. And . . . it's time for me to have my drink tonight.'_ Atem then received an mental image of Yami licking his lips hungrily and seductively, _'So, make sure you eat more than normal today, my Love, I want to drink a lot from you'_.

Atem blushed a bit at the tone his Lover used, fortunately his tanned skin disguise it very well. _'Anything for you, Love.'_ He replied, _'I'm looking forward for tonight as well, we will have fun until morning, right?'_.

_'I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ Yami replied with a purr.

"Seth, can you help me with talking some sense to these people from China?" Atem asked as he noticed something that make him scowling in annoyance, "They want me to spend time with Princess Vivian, but she is a total slut who want to marry me just because I'm a Pharaoh".

Seth smirked, "Gladly." He said with a dark chuckle, "Just leave it to me, Cousin".

Now, if Akefia and Marik love to torture people, Seth love to stab people with his words, so he love it when Atem asked him to talk sense to the people who were too dumb to understand an obvious hint. Luckily, Seth was clever enough to not overdoing his hobby, so Egypt would be safe from the threat of going into war with the other Countries.

XXXXX

They were panting heavily with sweat covering their bodies, Atem was conveniently laying on top of Yami as he tried to regain his breath while listening to his Lover's heartbeat. The Legend said that Vampire was an undead creature, but Yami had told him that being undead didn't mean to not have any heartbeat. A Vampire would still have heartbeat, but it's just in a slower pace than humans, and their body had undergoing a change to suit their supernatural ability.

Atem felt Yami licked his neck slowly, he chuckled, "Still horny?" He asked as he pulled away a bit to look at his Vampire.

"You know that I will always feel horny around you when we are in a bedroom." Yami answered with a smirk while licking his lips, "But I want to drink from you before we continue." Atem smiled and nodded his head, a silent permission that Yami could drink from him, and so he flipped their position over so he would be the one at the top.

Yami licked his lips again before kissing Atem's lips gently, he wouldn't want to hurt his human Fiance because he couldn't control his power, Atem closed his eyes as they kissed before Yami's lips left Atem's to travel along the Pharaoh's neck until he found a pulse point. He licked that spot, feeling Atem shivering against him, and let his fangs grew longer. Slowly but surely, Yami pierced his fangs into Atem's skin and straight to the vein, blood rushing to his mouth and he was moaning in delight at the sweetest blood in the world.

Atem was echoing Yami's moan, both from the slight pain and the pleasure, and his hands sneaked up to the Vampire's body, one at his waist and the other one at the small of his Lover's back. He felt Yami's fangs leaving his neck before Yami sucking on him, again he was aroused by the sensation and he used his hands to press Yami's body further into him, Yami answered by tightening his hold as well.

Yami stopped drinking and pulled away from Atem after closing the wound by licking it, he gazed lustfully at Atem's body, and he smirked when he saw the same glint in Atem's eyes when the Pharaoh opened them to look at him. "My turn this time . . ." He stated softly as he kissed his Lover fully on the lips again, "Gentle and slow, or fast and hard?".

"Just give me your all." Atem answered with a smirk as well, "You know how I like it, My Love".

Yami hummed, "Indeed." He answered and reached out for the oil from under one of the pillows in Atem's bed, "I would love to hear you scream, but too bad we have to keep quiet for now".

Atem's eyes softened and he pulled Yami into a loving kiss, "Don't worry." He reassured the other, "We will solve this problem soon enough, and I will introduce you to the whole Kingdom".

"I know, My Dear, I'm not worried about it." Yami answered with a smile, "Now, just remember not to scream or the guards would come in and disturb us." He licked his lips again as he gazed hungrily at his Lover.

**(AN : I'm sorry, but imagine the rest by yourself, or maybe you can write the lemon by yourself as a side story for this one? It's up to you)**

XXXXX

He knew that it would be like this, but it didn't make him any less comfortable, Atem's skin crawled when he felt the gaze from unknown direction that felt full of malice intent. He gulped and looked around again, expecting some assassin to jump out of nowhere and attacked him, even though he had prepared himself for any situation, he was still get anxious about it.

_'Don't worry youself to death like that, Até.'_ Yami's voice resounded inside his mind, _'I will be here to protect you as best as I can without them knowing, and you are prepared for any kind of attack, right?'_.

6 days had passed and they were currently on their way to Nubia. They were traveling at dusk as planned, no one thought that it's strange since it would be terrible to travel under the harsh glare of the sun, Atem was not that cruel to make his people traveling a long distance in the middle of the day. He left the Palace with Seth as his Cousin and the High Priest who hold the Millennium Rod, Mahad as the bearer of the Millennium Ring, Isis as the Healer and the bearer of the Millennium Necklace, along with Marik and Akefia as his Generals, and about 12 guards following behind. The rest of his Council had stayed back in the Palace to take care of the matters over there until his return.

_'I can't help it.'_ Atem answered with a sigh in his head, _'I can feel their gaze, but I don't know when they will attack, and all this waiting makes me extremely uncomfortable, like the calm before the storm'_.

_'Ignore them.'_ Yami answered, _'I will let you know if they make their move, just relax and think about what to say to the King and the Princess'_.

Atem was still feeling anxious, but he did as he was told to and tried to relax.

XXXXX

Yami was watching over Atem from the sky, far enough that he wouldn't be heard or spotted, with his mighty black colored bat-like wings beating powerfully behind him, while his hand was gripping his sword tightly. Truthfully, he also felt the dreadful feeling in the air, but he thought it was because of Atem's feeling flooding into him throught their Mate Link.

He was proven wrong when his back burn in pain as he felt a clawed hand attacking him, he swirled around immediately and saw a Vampire with glowing red eyes. He saw something coming at him from his peripheral vision and darted away, just in time before another Rogue vampire clawing at him, while another one had just arrived at his place. He scowled at the sight of them, "For High Class Vampires, you lot are very stupid to let yourselves be driven mad by your bloodlust." He hissed as he pulled out his sword.

They screeched at him and lauched their attack, which he block with his sword easily, he was not the strongest Knight among the Guild for nothing. He screeched angrily back at them and lauched his own attack, he couldn't bother himself with them, he had to protect his Mate.

XXXXX

Atem and his companions arrived at Nubia without a single attack happened, surprisingly, and were on their way through the gate into the Palace. They climbed down from their horses, save for the guards since they didn't ride a horse to begin with, and the Nubian stabble men came forward to lead their horses to the place prepared by the King. He then told his guards to go with one of Nubia's guards so they could take a rest before walking to the Palace's front entrance with his High Priests, High Priestess, and Generals behind him.

"Welcome to our Kingdom, Pharaoh Atem." An old man with grey hair and a warm black eyes greeted him with a smile, "I hope your travel here was a pleasant one".

Beside him, a girl with yellow hair and a pair of bright green eyes bowed to him, "Welcome, Your Majesty." The girl said with a smile, her childish face make her looked kind of cute and cheerful like a little girl.

Atem nodded at them, "Thank you, King Arthur." He sait to the King with a smile before looking at the Princess, "I heard that you have engaged with Prince Duke from Greece. Congratulation, Princess Rebecca".

Princess Rebecca beamed at him, "Thank you, Pharaoh!" She said cheerfully, "I hope you will find your Soulmate soon!".

"Ah, about that . . ." Atem trailed off with a blush, _I'm already engaged for two years, but we keep it a secret for now_, he couldn't possibly said that out loud though.

"Rebecca." King Arthur sent a look to the Princess, "Don't be so bold".

The Princess blinked, "Oops." She said with sheepish laugh, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, before she bowed to him again, "Please forgive my of my bluntness, Pharaoh." She said with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright, I'm just surprised, that's all." Atem assured her with a smile.

King Arthur sighed and shook his head, "She is a Princess but she can be so bold sometimes." He muttered before smiling at Atem, "Please come in, Pharaoh. Let's continue this conversation inside, I'm sure you are tired after your long journey".

Atem nodded, "Thank you for your consideration, Your Majesty." He said and followed them inside the Palace.

They went into the Dinning Room so they could talk while having Dinner together, the conversation was light and pleasant since they were friends for a long time, from the time when Atem's Father was the Pharaoh. The night came soon after, Atem and the rest were shown the way to their own Chambers, so they could rest for the night.

Atem had explained to the King about the threat he was facing, so he was placed in a Chamber that was connected to Akefia and Marik's, so the Generals could come in to his Chamber immediately if an attack happened. He could only hoped that Yami was not horny when he came, so they would only cuddle with each other without any make out session, it would be embarrassing if his Generals heard him moaning in the other room.

Atem had just finished his bath when he saw Yami landing on the balcony of his room, he blinked in surprise at the sight of the mighty wings on his back before noticing the blood stain on his clothes and his bleeding shoulder. He gasped and rushed to his side, "Yami, what happened?" He asked urgently in a hushed voice, his face colored in worry and concern.

Yami laughed softly, "Sorry, I was having a fight with some Rogue Vampires and foolishly lowering my guard when I thought I had killed them all, one of them still have enough strength to attack me." He answered back in a whisper, "I'm not going to die just about of this, don't worry".

"Even so." Atem pulled Yami into a hug and guide the Vampire's mouth to his neck, "Drink some blood and heal yourself, I don't want you hurt".

Yami hummed, "As you wish, Love." He said and pierced his fangs into Atem's skin without hesitation, in which Atem had to cover his mouth with his hand to muffled his cry of pleasure and pain, or else Akefia and Marik will come rushing in.

"Hey, Atem." Seth's voice rang at the same time as his door opened.

"You are in here, aren't you?" Akefia's voice rang as the sound of the door closed could be heard.

Atem's eyes, which he closed when Yami began to squeeze his butt after piercing him with the Vampire's fangs, snapped open and his face paled drastically, while Yami stilled his movement.

"We think that-" Marik's voice cut off, meaning he, Seth, and Akefia had finally seen them.

**_Oh, Shoot!_**

Trust his luck to fail him in the worst possible time and situation.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	4. Explanation

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_Explanation_**

* * *

**Earlier . . .**

Seth was frowning as he paced around in his Chamber, just across from his Cousin's, while he thought about the current situation they faced. It was clear that Atem was targeted, it's not like he couldn't feel the malicious presence that were following them the whole way to Nubia. The problem was they weren't attacked on their way to Nubia, meaning they would most likely attacked on their way back from Nubia.

The sole thought that his Cousin was targeted was enough to make him seething in anger, and now that the possible danger was clear, he had to think of a way to protect his Cousin. They had planned to face the attack head on and caught one of the attackers later on, but that would only a success if the enemy was in a small group, he was worried that the enemy would prepared a large number of their people to attack this time, since they already know that the Pharaoh was accompanied by enough people.

He sighed and figured that he had to voiced his worry with the Generals and the Pharaoh at the least, so they could come up with a good enough strategy and come up of this predicament victoriously. So he left his Chamber to get Akefia and Marik first, they would talk about it in Atem's Chamber as per normal when they got in this kind of situation.

Akefia and Marik had the same thought with him, so they head out to Atem's Chamber. They decided to use the front door since it's better to keep the other door a secret, "Hey, Atem." Seth called as he opened the door, he let the other two came in before closing the door.

"You are in here, aren't you?" Akefia asked after he saw the bed empty.

They saw that the door to the balcony opened and approached it, "We think that-" Marik started to say but was stopped by what kind of sight greeted them.

At first they thought that they had come in when their Pharaoh was having a make out session with someone he met at Nubia, but then they noticed the bat-like wings on the other man's back, which telling them that the man was not a human being.

That's how they got themselves in this situation now, with silence filled the room as Atem frozen in place while still in Yami's arms, Yami silently watched the three people at the doorway with a steady gaze, and standing in the doorway, Seth, Akefia, and Marik were gaping at what they saw before them.

Seth was the first one to snap out of the shock, "Y- you!" He yelled angrily as he pulled out his Millennium Rod, "Get away from the Pharaoh, you Demon!" He wanted to attack the Demon, but he couldn't risk his Cousin's safety.

Yami pulled his fangs out of Atem's neck silently, "Demon? That's new." He commented calmly while slowly removing his hands from Atem, he need both of his hands to protect Atem if they would be stupid enough to attack him with Atem so close to him.

Akefia and Marik snapped out of his shock and pulled out their Daggers, "Get away from him, bastard." Akefia growled as he slowly walked to the two of them, Marik silently following Akefia's lead.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Don't you know that the basic of fighting is to maintain a cool head so you can see the situation clearly?" He asked as he pulled Atem behind him and unfolded his wings to block him from their view.

"The situation is clear enough, you were attacking him." Seto growled as he formed some balls of Shadow Magic with his Rod.

Yami got ready to block the attack with his own Magic, but then Atem pulled him aside just as the attack launched, "What the- Até?!" He gasped in shock and fright.

Atem held out his palm and blocked the attack with his own Shadow Magic, creating a shockwave by the impact.

"Atem! Why are you protecting him?!" Seth demanded in a mix of confusion, anger, and shock.

Atem sighed and lowered his hand, "Calm down, this is a misunderstanding." He said in resigned voice while rubbing at his temple, that was not the way he planned on introducing Yami to them.

"What kind of misunderstanding, Atem?" Marik demanded, "It's clear he was attacking you".

"Is there a proof that he was attacking me?" Atem asked calmly as he looked back at them.

"That blood on your neck is a proof enough, and if that not enough, you got some blood on your blody as well." Akefia hissed as he walked closer, "Now move aside, it's clear that that monster is messing with your mind".

"Don't call him a monster." Atem said firmly and stood his ground, "And I won't move, I won't let you harm him".

"Cousin." Seth said through gritted teeth, "Move or I will make you".

"Are you threatening me?" Atem asked in disbelief.

Seth opened his mouth but Yami grabbed Atem's arm and pulled Atem aside, "It's enough." He said calmly, "If they want a fight, a fight they will get".

Atem glared at him, "Don't be stupid." He said sternly and looked at them, "Put back your weapons, I don't want for a fight break here".

"He is going to kill you, Pharaoh!" Akefia snapped, "He is a Vampire, right?! He just want your blood and then kill you after he's done!".

"If that is his intention then I would be dead two years ago!" Atem yelled as he reached his patience's limit, "Now stand back and don't attack or I will knock you out myself!".

Seth, Akefia, and Marik flinched at the obvious command and could only stared at Atem in stunned, while Yami, regardless of the situation, get a turn on at the sheer authority in Atem's voice.

"What do you mean by two years ago?" Seth finally asked, he was suddenly uncertain of what actually happened.

Atem opened his mouth to explain when the door burst open, "I felt a Shadow Magic here!" Mahad stated urgently as he and Isis came running in, "What happened?! Is there an at . . . tack?" He blinked at Yami, "Knight Yami, what are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

Atem and the rest blinked before looking back and fort between Mahad and Yami, who grinned at Mahad, "So it's really you?" He asked in friendly way, "No wonder I felt like I've heard your name before when Atem told me about his Magic teacher".

Isis blinked in confusion again, "What are you?" Isis asked Yami calmly, "And how did you know each other?" She directed that question to Mahad.

"His name is Yami and he is a Half Breed Vampire." Mahad answered her, "He is the Knight in Vampire Guild that had taken residence in Japan, I met him when His Majesty Aknamkanon sent me to Japan. There's strange attacks happened and Japan requested some help from Egypt since we are known for our Magic, I was chosen to help out that time. Turned out it was the some Rogue Vampires attacking Japan, that's when I met him." He looked at Yami with a smirk.

"Indeed." Yami agreed with a chuckle, "It was 5 years ago, wasn't it? We had quite a fight too".

"A fight?" Seth asked with narrowed eyes, "So you really are a dangerous creature." He growled and pointed out his Rod at yami again.

"Calm down, High Priest Seth." Mahad said calmly, "Our fight that time was only because of a mere misunderstanding, Yami is not a dangerous Vampire at all".

"But he attacked Atem!" Seth protested, Akefia and Marik nodded to back up Seth's statement.

"Did he?" Mahad asked the Pharaoh, noticing the blood on Atem's neck.

"It's a misunderstanding." Atem assured him with a smile, "That aside, tell me what happened that time." He said excitedly with some curiosity leaking from his voice.

Mahad crossed his arms, "Well, what happened that day was quite a blow to my pride as the strongest Magician in Egypt that time." He said in a bit of annoyance as he looked at Yami.

"Oh, still sore about it?" Yami asked with smirk, "I wonder who will win if we fight again this time".

"Save that for later." Atem said with a wave of his hand, "I'm dying to know what happened, you know?" He then looked at Yami with a pout, "Why didn't you tell me that you had met Mahad before?".

Yami looked at Atem, "I didn't know that he was the same Mahad with the one I met in the past." He explained.

"But you should at least mentioned him to me." Atem retorted stubbornly.

"Why should I?"

"Then I can at least ask him about it."

"What would you get by asking him?"

"Then at least I can tell him about you."

"That's risky, Até."

"Mahad can be trusted."

"But that wouldn't mean he's going to like it."

"He is my friend, he would accept it."

"If he wouldn't?"

"There's no way he wouldn't."

"You can't be sure about it, can you?"

"I know him, he's going to support me."

"You can't be sure about it."

"Like hell I can't!"

"I'm not a Human, Até."

"It doesn't matter."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I know him!"

Seth, Akefia, and Marik were watching them in bewilderment. Isis was smiling in amusement, she might didn't know what had happened, but she sure can see what's going on between the two of them. Mahad was watching them with amusement as well, but he also understand what's actually going on between them, if his knowing smirk was anything to go by.

"You might know his reaction if I'm a Human, Até." Yami reasoned as he fully turned to Atem, "But you can't be sure about his reaction now since the fact that I'm a Vamp-" His words cut off when Atem kissed him fully on the lips to shut him up.

"If I say I know his reaction, then I know." Atem said sternly as he gazed at Yami with fire in his eyes, "So shut up and trust me".

Yami, again get a turn on at seeing the fire in Atem's eyes, raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, you win." He said as he looked back at Atem, "I'm sorry, I should trust your judgement than doubting it".

Atem smirked, "Now you get it." He said cheekily before Yami kissed him with everything he got since he couldn't stand it anymore, making Atem moaned with want and answering the kiss with the same passion, his hands sneaked up to wrap themselves around Yami's neck.

Now, Seth and the two Generals were openly jaw dropping when they saw their Pharaoh lip locked with a Vampire who looked like his own mirror self, while Isis and Mahad chuckled at the scene, amused that they forgot they had company with them.

Finally, Mahad couldn't help himself but clear his throat loudly, making Atem and Yami jumped before looking at them wide eyed, clearly they had forgotten about the rest being presents in the room, then blushing madly in embarrassment. "Alright, as much as it's amusing to watch your antics, loverbirds, we need to clear up some misunderstanding here." He said to them and motioned to the bed, "Why don't we take a seat and start the explanation?".

Atem nodded in agreement, he pulled Yami with him and sat on his bed, while the rest either leaning on the wall or just standing somewhere in the room. "Let's start with your fight, Yami and Mahad." He suggested, "So that no one would think Yami as a dangerous being again".

"Alright." Mahad agreed with a nod, "As I said, I was chosen as a representative to help Japan. After hearing the explanation from the Emperor of Japan, I set out right away to take care of the problem, using my Millennium Ring to track down the cause".

"Well, since they were Rogue Vampires, the Knights have to eliminate them since it's their duty. But that time the Vampires were short handed as well, some stupid Vampires wanted to kill the Vampire King so they could take the Throne for themselves, so the Knights were sent out to fight them." Yami added as he casually slipped his hand around Atem's waist, much to the Pharaoh's embarrassment, "Even so, it's still the duty of the Knights to eliminate Rogue Vampires, so they decided to sent out one of the Trainees to do the job, they also used it to their advantage and turned it into a test to see if there's one who can become a Knight early. I happened to be the strongest candidate, with me being a Half Breed whose talented in Magic and the fastest among the Trainee, the chose me." He continued before looking at Mahad, "I had just killed one of the Rogue Vampires when Mahad came and attacked me right away".

**(AN : The conversation below is in Japanese, since they were in Japan that time)**

_The 13 years old Yami had just killed one of the Rogue Vampires when he felt a Magic aura behind him, he swirled around in time to see a ball of Magic being shot at him, he blocked it by creating a shield with his own Magic. "Who are you and why did you attack me all of a sudden?!" He demanded to the boy._

_The boy turned out to be a 15 years old Mahad, "You are the cause of these strange attacks lately, aren't you?" He accused with narrowed eyes._

_"You got the wrong one then." Yami answered coldly as he bared his fangs in warning, "Search them somewhere else"._

_"Like I would believe your words." Mahad scowled and attacked him again._

_That was the start of the full blown Magic Duel between them, which causing a massive destruction to the surrounding forest, before Mahad weakened due to his exhaustion and Yami overpowered his Magic. Yami panted heavily as he stood before the equally breathless Mahad, who was kneeling on one knee on the ground._

_"You are a stubborn one, Magician." Yami said as he staring down at Mahad, "I said that you got the wrong one here, why didn't you listen to me?"._

_"You are not human." Mahad answered with a scowl, "As much as I know, you could just saying that to save your own skin"._

_"Don't you try to see if you are right or wrong first?" Yami demanded with a crossed arms, "Even Uncle Katsuya didn't attack my Father right away when he saw my Father talking with my Mom in his true form, he asked first before judging"._

_"That would be a fatal mistake." Mahad argued, "Why must I asking you questions when you are clearly not a Human?"._

_Yami growled, "Narrow minded and doubtful creatures." He spat, "That's why you humans seldom get along even with another human being, even Vampires know how to give a chance to the Humans who know about us"._

_Mahad scowled, "Why must I listen to you?" He demanded._

_"Because you are practically at my mercy." Yami deadpanned, not that he would kill Mahad though, he just want to say it, "Now I ask you, why do you came here?"._

_"I used my Millennium Ring to track the cause of these attacks lately." Mahad answered reluctantly, because he was indeed in Yami's mercy at the moment, "One of the spikes pointed here, so I came and saw you"._

_"Ah, so you attacked me because of it." Yami said with a heavy sigh, "You should really make sure you got the right one first, Magician." He stepped back from in front of Mahad and uncrossed his arms to let it fall to his sides, "Now, you need to know that the 'cause' that was here earlier already died, I killed it, so you can try and search the other causes once you recover your energy"._

_"Why must I believe your words?" Mahad asked as he stood up slowly._

_Yami scowled, "Try it then." He challenged, "Use that skill you have and see if the spikes you mentioned are pointing at me"._

_Mahad frowned at that, but he did as he was told to anyway, and he was surprised when he saw the spikes didn't point at Yami at all, "What are then?" He asked in the end, "Why did you kill the 'cause' of the attacks?"._

_Yami smirked smugly at him, "I'm a Half Breed Vampire, a son of a pair of a Vampire and a Human." He answered confidently, "I killed the Rogue Vampires, who are the cause of the attacks, since I'm chosen by the Vampire Guild to see if I can do it and become a Knight. Before you ask, a Knight for us is like a Guard in your term, the one responsible to eliminate the Rogue Vampires, who are similar to a criminals in your term." He then turned around, "Well, feel free to try and hunt down those Rogues, but I don't think you will recover enough to do it before I eliminate them all"._

_"Hey!" Mahad called out as Yami started walking, Yami stopped and turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Your name . . ."._

_Yami smirked, "Ore wa Yami (I'm Yami)." He said confidently, "Onamae wa (Your name is)?"._

_"Mahad." Mahad answered._

_"Then, don't get yourself killed by the Rogues, Mahad." Yami said before he flew away and disappeared under the cover of darkness._

**(AN : The conversation's back using Egyptian in here)**

"That's how we first met." Yami concluded with a smirk at Mahad.

"The next one was when the Emperor's Son, Prince Ryou, nearly killed by one of the Rogue Vampires." Mahad continued with a smirk as well, "I was telling the Emperor and the Prince about what kind of creatures causing the attacks, but then the people started screaming before a man with glowing red eyes appeared and attacked the Emperor".

**(AN : This part below used Japanese Language again)**

_The screams had taken them off guard, Mahad and the Royal Family of Japan looked at the direction of the screams before a blur of something flew to the Emperor, Mahad stood in front of the Emperor and protected him with his Magic Shield. That something turned out to be a man with a pair of glowing red eyes filled with insanity, the man jumped back before launched himself at the Prince._

_Prince Ryou screamed in fright when the inhuman man grabbed him, "Ryou!" The Emperor exclaimed in horror as he saw the man moved to bite his Son with a pair of black fangs._

_"Prince!" Mahad gasped as he want to launch an attack at the man, but then another figure flew and knocked the man away from the Prince._

_It happened so fast, the new figure used the advantage of the Rogue Vampire's focus on Ryou to knock him off Ryou and stabbed him at the heart with a Dagger at the same time, they watched as the creature turned into a pile of dust._

_Prince Ryou was gapping at the new comer, "Yami?" He asked in disbelief, "You are one of them?"._

_Yami turned to Ryou and pouted, "I'm not one of them." He protested with his hands on his hips, "Is my skin's color ashen? Are my eyes glowing red? Are my fangs black?" He demanded as he marched to the Prince._

_"Uh, no." The Prince answered as he took a step back, "But you are not a Human, aren't you?"._

_"So what if I'm a Vampire?" Yami asked with hurt in his voice, "I never hurt you, Ry, why do you scared of me?"._

_"Umm." Prince Ryou visibly relaxed when he saw that his friend was acting normal and not like a crazy monster, "It seems that an explanation is in order, my Dear Friend"._

**(AN : Sorry if it's confusing, but it's back in Egyptian again now)**

"Yami explained about Vampires and Rogue Vampires to them, and I listened to the explanation as well since it's an important information." Mahad finished his tale, "Yami went away after making me, the Emperor, and the Prince to keep the existence of Vampires as secret. If there's an attack of Rogue Vampires again, he promised that the Knights, or at least Yami himself, would take care of them".

"So, he is not dangerous at all?" Isis asked as she motioned to Yami.

"No." Mahad confirmed seriously, "Or I wouldn't stay quiet when he is so close to the Pharaoh, would I?".

"I suppose no." Isis answered and looked at Yami, "But did you feed on the Pharaoh?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." Yami answered calmly, "Well, I'm going to, since I had only bit his neck before Seth and those two interrupted us".

"So you did attack him." Seth growled as he gripped his Millennium Rod in anger.

"He didn't attack me." Atem told him sternly, "He is injured, that's why I let him to have my blood." He then gasped before looking at Yami, "That's right, your wound!".

"Calm down, Até." Yami said in amusement, "I can still heal up without drinking blood, it's just my wound heal faster if I do".

"Hey." Akefia called out to them with an expression of a combination between frowning and sneering, "Why the hell do you call Atem's name with a nickname? It's not like you are his boyfriend".

Yami smirked while Atem blushed bright red, surprising them all, "Well, indeed, I'm not his boyfriend." He said confidently, "I'm his Fiance as well as his Mate".

Their jaw dropped, except for Mahad who was smirking knowingly at them, "What?!" Seth, Akefia, and Marik exlaimed in pure shock and disbelief.

"What's the difference between a Fiance and a Mate?" Isis asked in confusion.

"Well, Fiance is what humans call our relationship, right?" Yami asked her, she nodded silently, "A Mate is what a Vampire calls their Lover and Soulmate, it's just they calls their Soulmate as their Mate regardless their status are Engaged or Married or even still a Boyfriend and Girlfriend".

"I knew it." Mahad said smugly.

Atem looked at him, "You knew?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, from what I heard about Vampires from another Vampire that I know, they normally feed on criminals after knocking them out cold." Mahad started, earning a nod from Yami as a confirmation, "But when I entered here earlier, you are awake and I didn't see any wound on you aside from the one on your neck, that's mean he got your permission to do it".

"Yes, I had permitted him." Atem nodded his head, "But how do you know that I'm his Mate and not just a friend?".

Mahad pointed at the arm band on Atem's right arm, "You never removed it as far as I know, even when you removed your other Jewelry." He explained, "It's a bit strange that you only have one of it, and the fact that you never removed it, but I thought you lost the other one and wear it at all times because you like it and don't want to lose that one as well." He then pointed at Yami's left arm, where the exact same arm band was on, "But when I saw it, I'm certain that it's a match and you gave it to him. Normally I would think that he is your Boyfriend, but since he is a vampire and you never removed the one you wear, I figured that he had Marked you as his Mate and you use it to cover the Mark".

Yami clapped his hands in amazement while Atem stared at Mahad in disbelief, "You got it right, almost." Yami said with a grin, "But he gave me the arm band was not only because I'm his Lover, this arm band act as our Engagement Ring".

Atem nodded, "Since using a Ring would be too obvious, and I don't want to be interrogated about it by my Father and you all, I use the arm band instead." He explained as he leaned on Yami's shoulder, "Any other question? Or another misunderstanding that we have to clear up?".

"A question then." Marik asked as he raised his hand, Atem nodded at him to ask it away, "Since when you engaged with him?".

Atem become as red as a tomato in an instant and hid his face in Yami's shoulder, so embarrassed to answer the question and wanting to hide himself from the look he would be receiving if that question answered.

Yami chuckled at Atem's reaction, "Two years a month and 6 days ago." He answered with a warm smile on his face as he gaze at Atem with eyes filled with love, "We were engaged at the same day as we met".

Silence engulfed the room, and when Yami looked up to see them, he saw all of their faces turned bright red, eyes wide, and jaw dropped. "What?!" All of them exclaimed in shock, utter shock.

"We were engaged at the same day as we met." Yami repeated calmly.

Seth shook his head, "I can't believe it . . ." He whispered with still the same shocked expression.

"Our Atem engaged with a Vampire in secret . . ." Akefia continued Seth's words.

"For a whole two years . . ." Marik continued Akefia's statement.

"And it happened at the same day he met Yami . . ." Isis joined in.

"Wow . . . just . . . wow." Mahad finished up.

Atem whimpered in embarrassment, pulling them out of their shocked state to stare at him in surprise, Atem never whimpered before. "I couldn't help it." He said in his defense as he finally looked at them, his face was still deep red, "I know I felt a connection with Yami when we first met, then Yami said he had to return to Japan to finish his training and take care of a few problems . . . I don't want to lose him, so I let him Marked me and I entered an engagement with him the very same day, I want him to return to me".

"But, Atem." Seth said with a heavy sigh, "You rushed things so much, what if he didn't come back to Egypt, what then?".

"I knew he would return." Atem answered seriously, "He promised me and I believed in him, and he kept his promise and returned to me." He then smiled, "If he didn't come when he did, I would surely already dead by now".

"What?" Seth snapped into attention right away, all of them did.

"Remember the day when you found my Chamber empty with blood in it?" Atem asked, they nodded their heads, "I had killed two of them, but then another one sneaked up on me and managed to knocked my sword out of my hand, he tackled me to the ground and already make a move to stab me. Yami knocked him off me and then killed him, he saved me".

"As you saved mine, Até." Yami answered softly, "If not for you, I would be dead 2 years ago".

"Someone defeated you?" Mahad asked in disbelief, "A top ranking Knight like you?".

"I was caught off guard by two Rogues, both of them were High Level too." Yami answered with a shrug, "And I'm not a Knight anymore".

Mahad frowned, "They fired you because you were caught off guard?" He asked in disbelief.

Yami shook his head, "No, I retired early so I can stay at Atem's side." He looked at Atem, who looked back at him, their gaze filled with love, "I want to be with him and make sure he is safe".

"You could killed him by accident, you know?" Akefia pointed out, "When you thirst of blood become too much and you drank him dry".

"It would never happen." Yami vowed whole heartedly.

"How would you know?" Isis asked this time, "What if you turned into a Rogue?".

"If that ever happened, which I'm sure would never happened, the King will know right away and sent a bunch of Knights to kill me." Yami answered calmly, Atem gripped at Yami's hand thightly, but he believed that Yami would never turned into a Rogue.

"You better make sure you would never become a Rogue, because if you do turned into a Rogue and killed Atem before they got you . . ." Seth vowed with fire in his eyes, "I'm going to hunt you down and kill you myself".

"In the most painful way possible." Akefia added with a dark glint in his eyes.

Yami chuckled at them, "You would never be able to do it." He said calmly, "You can't kill me".

"You think we can't?" Marik challenged coldly.

"Yes, there's no way you could." Yami smiled as he lifted Atem's hand, "Because if I ever killed Atem, then I would be dead already before you even get your hands on me." He closed his eyes and kissed the back of Atem's hand right with all the love his felt in his head as he finished his statement.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	5. I Would Do Anything For You

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

_Thought / dreams_

_'Telepathic voice'_

"Dialogue"

**Emphasis**

**_Dangerous tone_**

* * *

**_I Would Do Anything For You_**

* * *

Again silence filled the room, this time because they were shocked of Yami's statement, the only one who moved in the room were Yami, who was caressing Atem's hand and kissing it lovingly, and Atem, who was running his hand through Yami's hair.

"You are going to kill yourself?" Mahad asked to break the silence, "How about your friends and family?".

Yami looked up to look at Mahad and raised an eyebrow, "Whoever said I'm going to kill myself?" He asked lightly, "And about my friends and family, they're all prepared to expect me to die at any given time, had been so from the time I reached the age of 13 years old, so I don't think there's a problem with them".

Seth looked at Yami with a frown, "Then what do you mean by, if you ever killed Atem, you would be dead before we even get a chance to kill you?" He asked to the point.

"Oh, that." Yami smiled, "I bound my own life to Atem's, so when he died, I will as well." He then smiled lovingly at Atem, "Right, My Dear?".

Atem blushed since Yami called him 'My Dear' in front of the others, but he nodded his head in answer, "That's right." He confirmed, "He did it after he saved me".

"Binding your life together with Atem." Akefia growled, "So that's mean if you die the Pharaoh will die as well?!".

"No." Yami said casually, "He will continue to live until it's time for him to go from this world." He explained before straightened himself and looked at Seth, "Well, now that it's clear I won't endager anyone, why did you come to this Chamber in the first place?".

Seth blinked his eyes before stood straight as well, "Right, I almost forget." He said and clear his throat, "We came here to discuss what to do regarding this threat Atem received lately. We didn't get attacked when we traveled here, so I'm afraid that we will get attacked on our way back to Egypt instead." He explained, "I'm sure we all felt those gaze directed to us all the time we traveled to Nubia, I think it's safe to assume that they had seen our number and prepared a larger number of people to attack the next time".

Mahad looked at all of them before focusing on Atem and Yami, "I think I have the solution to our problem." He said out loud before smirking confidently as the idea forming in his head, "I know how we can protect the Pharaoh, find out who is behind this, and ambush them to put an end to this threat".

"Voice it then." Atem told him with a serious expression, "It's better if we all hear the plan and discussed it before doing anything".

Mahad opened his mouth to explain his plan, but then he remembered something, Atem was in love with Yami, he know right away that Atem would object to the idea and chose another method that wouldn't clear if it's going to work or not. He smiled at them, "But first, I need to talk with Yami alone, so . . ." he looked at Yami, "If you would, please follow me".

"Why do I get a feeling that I wouldn't like what you are planning to do . . . ?" Atem muttered as Yami, after he changed himself into his human form, stood up and followed after Mahad to the next room, the room that was originally for Marik and Akefia.

"So, what is it?" Yami asked right away.

Mahad whispered his plan to Yami's ear, "The problem is the Pharaoh." He said lowly after he finished telling the Vampire about his plan, "He will object to this idea".

Yami smirked, "Leave it to me." He said as he pointed to the door, "Go there and tell Atem to come here, you explain the plan to them while I convince Atem to agree".

Mahad smirked back and nodded, "I will leave it to you." He said and left the room.

Yami checked over his wound to see how much it had healed when he heard the door opened, he looked up to see Atem entering the room with a confused look. "Please lock the door, My Dear." He purred seductively as he licked his lips.

Atem caught up to what he was planning and locked the front door, the door that connected to the other room couldn't be locked, so he leave it at that. He walked over to Yami and immediately pulled the Vampire into a passionate kiss, Yami moaned and licked Atem lips, which opened up right away. Their tongues dance with each other while trying to dominate the other, Yami won and he explored Atem's wet mouth hungrily.

"So, I heard you want to talk to me about something." Atem said once they pulled apart, he leaned his forehead to Yami's shoulder as he felt Yami's hands wrapped up around his body, "What is it then?".

Yami kissed Atem once again before he licked Atem's neck, "Before that, let's continue what we were doing." He whispered huskily, "I want to taste your sweet blood in my mouth again".

Atem smiled as he wrapped his arms on Yami's shoulders, "Feel free to do so, you don't have to ask for my permission anymore, you know?" He told the man as he moved his head to the side to let his Mate get a better access to his neck, he shivered in delight when he felt Yami's tongue caressing his pulse point again. He moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure when Yami bit down to him, and as usual, he got aroused at the feeling of Yami sucking on his neck.

Yami gulped down Atem's blood greedily, he always love it when the sweetest blood in the world filled his mouth and washed over his throat, but he pulled back after he felt his wound fully healed since he didn't want to endanger Atem's life. He licked the wound to close it and then proceed to kiss his way down to Atem's collar bone, "Até . . ." He called out lovingly, "You know that I will always protect you as best as I could, right?" He asked as he gazed into Atem's Crimson orbs.

Atem sighed contently with a warm smile gracing his lips, "Yes, you had said it so many times already." He said warmly, "But I also want to protect you, Yami".

Yami smiled and led Atem to one of the beds in the room, "You have protect me enough by letting me having your blood anytime I need it." He assured his Lover, he gently pushed the other down and began trailing butterfly kisses on the young Pharaoh's neck and collar bone, earning a soft moan from the young man below him. "Mahad had told me about the plan . . ." He started as he decided to just lay there and cuddle up with Atem.

"So, what is the plan?" Atem asked distractedly as he moved his hand up and down his Vampire's back.

"You might not like it." Yami said but he whispered the plan to his Mate anyway.

The reaction was instant, Atem sat up abrubtly and looking at Yami with a hardened gaze, "No, I won't allow you to do something that dangerous." He hissed angrily, like hell he would allow something to happen to his Mate.

Yami chuckled as he moved so he was lying on Atem's lap, "Aww, is My Lovely Atem worried?" He asked huskily as he looked up at Atem while his hands reached up to cup Atem's face, "Rest assure, My Love, no harm will come to me." He then smirked, "And if I did get injured, I can have another reason to taste your delicious blood again".

Atem frowned at the Vampire, "Yami, I'm being serious here." He said with a pout, "I'm worried about you, you know that I would likely pacing around if I know you are out there in a possible danger".

"You forget who you are Mating with, Atem." Yami said in amusement, "I'm far stronger than you, as long as I keep my guard up, I will be fine." He then moved his hands to remove Atem's attire, "I promise you that I will not let my guard down and get injured, so please let me do it for you".

Atem's eyes softened as he his clothes slid down his body, "You will really do it?" He asked with his eyes closed as Yami traveled his hand on the Pharaoh's torso.

"I will do anything for you, My Love." Yami whispered huskily as he sat up and pinned Atem to the bed, "Now, I want you to do something for me, would you?" He trailed his tongue on the body below him.

"What is it?" Atem asked with a moan, he enjoyed it when his Vampire would caress his body with his silky hands.

Yami kissed Atem's lips with passion before laying on his back and pulling Atem with him in the process, "Take me . . ." He said with a dark alluring voice, he pulled Atem so their bodies were pressed together, "Take me hard and as rough as you can, My Atem, I want to be very sore tomorrow".

Atem smirked and planted a kiss on the Vampire's neck and began sucking on it, leaving his mark there. "As you wish, My Yami." He whispered lustfully and began to remove all of their clothes.

Too drown by their own lustful activity, they didn't noticed the poor red faced Seth who had come to ask whether the Atem agreed to the plan or not and accidentally saw what they were doing and hearing their erotic moans.

_Oh Ra!_ Seth stepped back and closed the door as silently as he could with trembling hands, the image and sound of his Cousin pounding his look alike so hard into the bed filling his head, he shuddered, _I'm going to have a Nightmare for sure_.

XXXXX

The next day, the Palace of Nubia had filled with people who were invited by the King and the Princess of Nubia, but also the commoners who come with a wish to congratutale the Princess by themselves. The Celebration started at night until Midnight, with the people congratutaling the Princess and wishing for her happiness.

"Happy Birthday, Princess Rebecca." Atem said to the Princess, he had waited until the others said their wish for the Princess, he decided to approach the Princess last because they were friends.

Rebecca beamed happily at him, "Thank you, Pharaoh." She chirped cheerfully, she was still in high spirit even though it's already late in the night.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but can I talk with the King?" Atem asked politely.

Rebecca nodded, "Sure." She replied in high spirit, "Grandfather said that he would be in the Garden, someone forced him to drink some wine again." She shook her head with a grin.

"Then, please excuse me." Atem said with a nod and left for the Garden. And sure enough, he saw the King sitting on a bench near the pond, "Good Evening, King Arthur." He greeted as he approached him.

"Oh, Good Evening, Pharaoh." Arthur said as he glanced at him from his position, "Do you come to enjoy the fresh air as well?".

Atem sat beside him and looked up at the night sky, "Indeed, the fresh air is so enjoyable." He said in agreement, "Althought I come here due to an important matter that I need to discuss with you." He looked at the old King, "I hope you don't mind if I take some of your relaxing time, Your Majesty".

Arthur smiled and sat up straighter, "It's alright." He said reassuringly, "So, what is this important matter that you mentioned about?".

Atem smiled at the King in response.

XXXXX

"Thank you for coming, Pharaoh." King Arthur said as Atem was ready to leave with the rest, "I hope you will have a safe journey back to your Kingdom".

"Thank you, King Arthur." Atem said respectfully with a small bow, "I'm very sorry, but I have to leave now, my people often get restless when I'm late to return from a trip".

King Arthur smiled, "Don't worry about it, I understand your situation very well." He said and clapped the young Pharaoh on his shoulder, "See you again sometime, Pharaoh".

"See you as well, Your Majesty." Atem replied before he and the rest left for Egypt.

The trip back to Egypt was a quiet one, they were in high alert for any sign of threat to the Pharaoh of Egypt, which make the air so tense that it's suffocating. Their anticipation was not for nothing however, because as soon as they entered Egyptian border, they were surrounded by many people wearing clothes in a similar fashion to that of bandits.

They fought the best as they could, but it was as they feared, the enemy had prepared a larger number of people to attack them, they were enough to pass 4 times the number of people in the Pharaoh's side. In the midst of the battle, the bandits managed to catch the Pharaoh off guard and immobilized him, "Retreat!" One of the bandits, possibly their Leader, cried out and they back off with the Pharaoh as their captive.

"Pharaoh!" The people from the Pharaoh's group yelled as they chased after the bandits, but they couldn't catch up with them.

The bandits had gone with a victorious laugh, they failed to notice the fact that the two Generals and the two Item Bearers were smirking at them, or the approaching army from the distance.

XXXXX

The bandits arrived at their base, laughing as they threw the Pharaoh to the ground and kicked him hard, "We did it!" The Leader announced to his people, "We finally get the Pharaoh! We will get our revenge!".

"Revenge?" The Pharaoh asked them with a glare.

The Leader spat at him, "Well, we are going to kill you, so I don't think there's a problem in telling you." He sneered nastily, "Our homes destroyed by the previous Pharaoh, during the war between Egypt and Sirubian*, we are the only survivors." He then laughed out loud, "We couldn't take our revenge to your Father because he already dead, but we can take it on you so his lineage would end!".

**(*AN : I only make up the name of Sirubian, it just popped out in my mind)**

The Pharaoh looked down at the ground, his body was shaking, "Heh, scared, are you?" The Leader mocked him, "Yeah, feel scared because we will sure make your death as painful as possible, we will make you suffer before killing you slowly and mercilessly".

The Pharaoh laughed then, startling them all. He looked up at them with a dark smirk, "So you people just couldn't take it when your country lose the war, even though it was because Sirubian was the one who betrayed Egypt by slaughtering the Queen and starting the war." He sneered at them mockingly.

The Leader growled and gripped the Pharaoh's hair, "You better watch your mouth or I will cut that tongue of yours." He hissed hatefully.

The Pharaoh didn't heed to the warning and only smirked at them, "Well, I just need to tell you that it's too bad for you." He said calmly.

"What?" The man growled angrily, his eyes twitching in anger.

His smirk widened, "You got the wrong person, Moron." He said darkly, he then wiped his face with his tunic.

The man's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the young man in front of him.

"I'm not the Pharaoh."

XXXXX

"Eh, really?!" Princess Rebecca asked in surprise after she heard what her Grandfather said, "The one who was leaving with the Councils was not the Pharaoh?!".

"Nope." King Arthur said with a laugh, "The real Pharaoh and High Priest Seth had went back to Egypt a few hours earlier than the rest, in the Caravan of one of the traders that was heading for Egypt, dressing as a commoner." He explained heartily.

"Then, the one who was leaving with the Pharaoh's Councils was . . . ?" Princess Rebecca asked in a pure shock.

King Arthur grinned, "The Pharaoh's Fiance who looks just like him only with a pale skin, and a few other small difference, who happened to be one of the strongest fighter in Japan." He explained to his Granddaughter, "He's acting as a bait".

"But isn't that will put him in danger?" Rebecca asked with a frown, "No matter how strong he is, it's impossible to win against an entire group alone.

"Oh no, he is not in danger." King Arthur shook his head, "Because the Pharaoh would be on his way with his army already by the time the others entered Egypt's border, he will come to the bandits place and attack them before they even got a chance to harm his Fiance".

"Wow." Rebecca breathed in awe, "What a briliant plan".

"Indeed it is, indeed." King Arthur said with a laugh.

XXXXX

"Pharaoh, you have come." Mahad greeted the Pharaoh as Atem, Seth, and a hundred of soldiers arrived.

Atem nodded, "You got his location?" He asked seriously, his expression hard and promising death to whoever dared harming his Mate.

"Yes." Mahad answered as he pointed at ahead of them, "Their base is surprisingly near from here".

"Good then." Atem said as he turned his horse into that direction, "Let's move, the sooner we got there, the safer Yami would be." He then rode his horse after he finished, with the rest following him.

XXXXX

The Leader of the Sirubian's survivors growled as he glared at Yami, "Who are you if you are not the Pharaoh?" He demanded.

Yami smirked, "I'm Yami." He said as he grabbed the man's wrist tightly, causing the grip on his hair loosened, and stood up, "The Lover of the Pharaoh".

"Let's just kill him, Leader." One of the men said as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh, I don't think you could." Yami said mockingly as he threw away the Leader's hand, making him stumbled backwards by the force of his strength, "Can't you hear it? The incoming of your doom".

"What the hell are you saying?" The Leader growled as he pulled out his own sword.

"ATTACK!"

Yami grinned wickedly as their eyes widened in shock, "That." He said before Atem, Akefia, and Marik led the army to ambush the group of Sirubian people, Akefia and Marik clearly enjoying to kill their enemies.

"Yami!" Atem called out as he threw Yami's sword at him.

"Thanks!" Yami answered as he caught the sword before joining the battle.

The battle didn't last long, not only Atem got the element of surprise, his army was twice the number of the Sirubians. The battle ended with all of the Sirubians killed on the spot, save for their Leader so they could put him into the trial.

XXXXX

Atem hugged Yami as tightly as he could as soon as they entered his Chamber in Egyptian Palace, "Oh Yami. Thank Ra you are safe!" He said in relief before he pressed his lips with Yami's in a firey kiss, "I was afraid that I would come late and they had killed you".

Yami chuckled as he pat Atem's back to calm his nerves, "You are worrying about me too much, Até." He said reassuringly, he rested his forehead against Atem's, "I can protect myself just fine, I'm definitely stronger than them".

"Doesn't matter, I couldn't help but feeling worried." Atem said back with his eyes closed, "I don't want to lose you".

"And you will never lose me." Yami promised as he closed his eyes as well, "You are mine, Atem, I will never leave you no matter what".

Atem smiled, "Right." He agreed as he kissed Yami again, "And you are mine, Yami, always mine".

Yami smiled back as he answered the kiss, "Always yours." He agreed with a content sigh.

**_Fin_**

**_THANK YOU FOR READING_**

**__****_FOR THOSE WHO HAD BEEN SO KIND AND REVIEWED THIS STORY, FAVORITE IT AND FOLLOW IT : THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY ^ ^_**

* * *

Froim : Okay, so it finished! (Grin)

Atem : You don't write any Lemon (Pout)

Yami : I really want to send you to the Shadow Realm (Glare)

Froim : Please spare me, I'm too embarrassed to write a Lemon! (Blushing deeply) If you want, you can write the Lemon yourself and post it as a sequel or a side story, I give you permission to do it! Who knows? Maybe I would even like it.

Atem : (Shake head with a sigh) You are hopeless.

Yami : Spare her, she's not even has a boyfriend yet.

Atem : Serious?! (Wide eyed)

Yami : (Nod)

Froim : Oh My God (Covered her face with hands and run away to hide)

Atem :Well, she ran away, so . . .

Yami : Because this is her first time writing a M-rated story, so please help her by giving tips or comment, in other words . . .

Atem : Review or go to Shadow Realm (Smirking devilishly)

Yami : Agreed (Have the same smirk)


End file.
